The Heroes Return/Transcript (Part 2)
Struggling to Survive *(Last time, DoorMouse and Vienna were battling each other. The battle continues and DoorMouse is showing some sign of wear, while Vienna has not broke a sweat.) *DoorMouse: (*pants*) “You might be more powerful, but I have enough experience in the field to take you down.” *Vienna: “On the contrary, you're basically exhausting yourself trying to fight me. Give up, mouse!” *DoorMouse: “Never!” (He lunges towards Vienna.) *(Meanwhile, Geo is riding his bike back to Umi City, calling Milli and Bot from a Bluetooth.) *Geo: “Guys, something's wrong in Umi City.” *(Back at Fountain HQ, Milli and Bot are looking out the window at the distant chaos happening.) *Milli: “Yeah, we noticed.” *Bot: “But we don’t know what’s going on over there.” *Geo: “Which is why I want you guys to come with me to investigate.” *Bot: “What?! Geo, we can’t just waltz over to the scene! What if DoorMouse is there trying to handle the situation? What if you get injured or worse?” *Geo: “Just trust me on this! DoorMouse could be in danger if something like this is happening.” *Bot: “Alright, Geo. We’ll try to make it as fast as we can.” (Milli hangs up the phone.) *Milli: “Bot, are you sure you wanna do this?” *Bot: “It’s a hard and reckless choice, but we have to do this to keep Geo out of trouble, and to make sure everything goes smoothly.” *Milli: “I guess we have to do this then.” (Bot pats Milli on the shoulder.) *(They both run from the window to get to the situation. Back at Umi Square, DoorMouse is still lunging towards Vienna to attack. Vienna quickly pulls out an arrow and casts a spell on it.) *DoorMouse: (*gasp*) *(Vienna shoots the arrow at DoorMouse. When the arrow hits DoorMouse, he is immediately pushed back against the walls of a random building, hitting the building immediately. He falls to the ground, weak and unable to stay conscious.) *Vienna: (walks up to DoorMouse) “You managed to put up a good fight, mouse, but it wasn't enough.” (She pulls out another spell-cast arrow) “Allow me to put you out of your misery.” *(Before Vienna could shoot, Geo tackles her at the last second, causing the arrow to fly in a different direction.) *Vienna: “AAUGH!” (she looks around) “Who dares to tackle me?” (She then turns to Geo) “YOU?!” Team Umizoomi is Back in Action! *Geo: “Huh. I didn’t think you would show up in Umi City, but here you are, terrorizing the citizens.” *Vienna: “I didn’t think you would try to tackle me just to save a measly mouse’s life. I want you out of the way, so either move, or I’ll have to move you myself.” (Geo doesn’t budge for Vienna) “Suit yourself.” (Vienna gets up and grabs her bow. She starts shooting at Geo, who is quick enough to evade the arrows. Vienna continues doing this until she hits Bot with her arrows. Bot, being a robot, deflects the arrows with his metal body.) *Bot: “You're gonna have to do more than that to take this robot down.” *Vienna: “Oh, don’t worry. I have a special arrow just for metal beings like you.” (She grabs one of the arrows lying on the ground, and casts her special spell on it. She shoots at Bot.) *Bot: “Yoinks-A-Doinks!” (As the arrow comes close to Bot, a trash lid is thrown in front of him. The trash lid takes the hit and is turned into stone.) *Vienna: “Who threw that?” *Milli: (off-screen) “I did,” (Milli comes on screen) “and if you want to hurt my friends, you're gonna have to go through me first.” *Vienna: “You’re all asking for trouble, aren’t you?” (She then grabs all the arrows she has left, including the ones on the ground, then fires them all at once, sending a barrage of arrows.) *Bot: “Incoming!” (Milli, Geo, and Bot dodge the arrows. Geo shields DoorMouse from the arrows with a trash can lid.) *Geo: (to Vienna) “Ha, looks like you're out of arrows!” *Vienna: “I may be out of arrows, but you still have to deal with Mystique.” *Milli: “Mystique? Who’s that?” *Mystique: “That would be me.” *Bot: “The statue?” *Mystique: “In the flesh.” Battle of Mystique *Mystique: “So I’m up against two meddling teenagers and their expendable robot carcass?” *Vienna: “That’s right.” *Mystique: “My darling, you may have failed, but there are always opportunities to improve. Get away from here, and I will handle the rest.” *Vienna: “Yes, Mystique.” (She runs away from Umi City as far as possible.) *Mystique: “I don’t know who you are or how you managed to stand up for yourselves, but you do not stand a chance against me.” (She then sends a shockwave to the earth that ends up send Milli, Geo, Bot, and DoorMouse in different pillars.) *Bot: “Milli! Geo! Where are you?!” *Milli: “We’re right here!” *Geo: “But we can’t see DoorMouse!” *Mystique: “He is beyond reach. You will not be able to reach him in time.” *Milli: “We gotta climb if we’re gonna get out of here.” (Milli, Geo, and Bot attempt to climb the pillars, but the pillars keep growing every time they climb.) *Geo: “We can’t do it. Any attempt to climb is futile.” *Bot: “We can’t climb up the pillars, but we can reach the woman who’s controlling them.” *Geo: “Mystique? How?” *Bot: “We don't have another choice. We gotta use our powers.” *Milli: “But we haven’t used our powers in such a long time. How will we know how and when to use it?” *Geo: “It never hurts to try.” (He starts to rip out rocks from his pillar. He arranges them in a way that it looks like a bazooka.) If I can’t turn a pile of rocks into a bazooka, I don’t know what else to do. (He focuses his energy into the pile of rocks, which causes them to turn into the bazooka he arranged said rocks into. Geo is surprised at this.) “Wow! I did it!” (He holds up the newly-formed bazooka) Now I can blast this Mystique person to kingdom come! (And he does so, but Mystique avoids every shot.) “Oh, come on!’ *Milli: “You did your best, Geo. Now it’s my turn.” (She observes the pillars carefully, before coming up with a plan.) “I bet I can make a pattern to find a path to climb up on!” (She focuses all her energy on herself. After feeling the environment around her, her dress starts changing. It forms a pattern of the pillars that were okay for Milli.) “Now I know where to go!” (She starts hopping on the pillars in a pattern. Mystique realizes this and starts messing up the pattern to confuse Milli.) “The pattern keeps changing! I can’t keep up!” *Bot: “Then I guess it’s up to me.” (He starts calculating Mystique’s by scanning her.) “According to my robot computer, Mystique has the ability to use visions of the future to see and hear everything that can and will happen. To use our own powers alone would be futile. We have to team up in order to counter Mystique.” *Milli: “But she’s so powerful, how will our own powers compare to hers?” *Bot: “Our own powers may not be enough, but we can increase our powers just by unlocking the energy in us?” *Geo: “Unlock the energy? We’re not robots like you, Bot.” *Bot: “But Mystique might have done so in order to access her vision abilities. It’s hard, but it’s the only way.” *Geo: “Alright, Bot.” *Milli: “If you say so.” *(Milli and Geo hop over to Bot, and proceed to hold hands with him. As they hold hands with him, they begin to glow a bright color. Mystique realizes this, and summons a light sword to separate them. She flies over to Milli, Geo, and Bot, but at that point, they’ve harnessed the energy within them, emitting a brighter, white light. As soon as Mystique draws her sword and attacks the team, the sword is deflected and eventually flies out from Mystique’s hand. She summons another sword and attacks them again, but barely manages to leave a dent.) *Mystique: “WHY...WON’T...YOU...DIE?!” *Bot: “Because alone we can’t face your power…” *Milli: “...But together, we can defeat you in a blink of an eye…” *Geo: “...You may be a powerful woman, but we’re..” *Team Umizoomi: “TEAM UMIZOOMI!”(Team Umizoomi shoots an energy laser so bright and so huge, that it ends up engulfing Mystique until she disappears entirely.) *Mystique: “AAAAAHHHH---”(As soon as the bright laser dissipates, Mystique has vanished and all that’s left of her is the mask. Team Umizoomi stands weak, but proud.) *Geo: “He he. We did it!” *Milli: “But what about DoorMouse?” *Bot: “He should be safe on one of the pillars.” (as soon as he says that, the earth starts rumbling, and the pillars start to collapse on each other.) “Yoinks-A-Doinks! The pillars are collapsing!” *Geo: “You guys go on out of here! I’ll go save DoorMouse!” *Milli: “Are you sure about this?!” *Geo: “Yes, I’m sure! Now go on out of here before you get caught in the pillars!” *(Milli and Bot leave the pillars as soon as possible, while Geo goes on to save DoorMouse. The pillar that DoorMouse was on collapses, sending him falling to his doom before Geo catches him on time. Geo continues jumping on the collapsing pillars before reaching stable ground. The pillars collapse to create a mound that separates Milli and Bot from Geo and DoorMouse. Geo looks on for a few seconds before moving on, carrying DoorMouse in his arms.) A New Resolve *(Cut to the Umi City Animal Hospital, where Geo is curled up in regret against the door of DoorMouse’s room.) *Geo: “I can’t believe I put my friends in danger, just to save DoorMouse. At least we stopped Mystique. But how will DoorMouse feel about all of this?” (Milli and Bot walk up to Geo.) *Milli: “Geo?” (Geo looks up at Milli) “I don’t know whether to hurt you or hug you, but--”(Geo jumps up and quickly hugs both Milli and Bot, squeezing them slightly.) *Geo: (*crying*) “I’m sorry for putting you both in danger. I thought I was doing the right thing and--” *Bot: “You did the right thing, (*giggle*) Geo. If you had done the whole thing by yourself, or if you had stood back and let DoorMouse die, we’d be more upset than usual. Next time, though, you’ve got to give us an early warning so we can get there in time.”(Geo stops hugging Milli and Bot.) *Milli: “You might have been in trouble, but it was the good kind of trouble that helped up save the day.” *Geo: “Thanks, guys.” (He wipes his tears) “But, still, we interfered with DoorMouse’s mission. He could still say the word and we’d all be put in jail.” *Bot: “That’s a risk we’ll have to take.” (The door opens, and a nurse shows up with a concerned face.) *Nurse: “Milli? Geo? Bot?” (They all look up) “DoorMouse wants to talk to you.” (The nurse leads Team Umizoomi to DoorMouse on a mouse-sized hospital bed. He looks up at Geo, who looks regretful.) *DoorMouse: “You know, you guys were the only people around to prevent what could have been an untimely demise for me.” *Geo: “But we broke the Umi City Guards Protocol stating that we can’t interfere with a guard’s mission…” *DoorMouse: “...Except in emergencies.” *Geo: “But don’t you guys do emergencies as well?” *DoorMouse: “Most of the Umi City Guards were unconscious and/or badly injured, and and the ones that weren’t, well…” *Milli: “What happened?” *Doormouse: “Vienna and Mystique used spells on them. If you were paying attention, that puddle of water and those weird crystals were once my top guards.” *Milli: “Oh my gosh, I hope they’re alright.” *DoorMouse: “Considering that they’re no longer sentient, I’d doubt it.” *Bot: “I guess we’ll just leave you to your missions again once you recover.” *DoorMouse: “Wait.” *Team Umizoomi: “Huh?” *DoorMouse: “How would you guys like to become honorary members of the Umi City Guards? There’s certain protocols that you have to follow, but otherwise you’re free to take on missions given to you, even emergencies.” *Geo: “But what about your top guards?” *Milli: “We’ve got to return them to normal at some point.” *DoorMouse: “True, but that won’t take away your Honorary Guard status. What do you say, Team Umizoomi?” *Bot: (*gasp*) “That’s the first you called us that in a while.” *Team Umizoomi: “Count us in!” (They do a high-five) *DoorMouse: “Hold On! You’ve gotta get on my good side before you do anything further. Have you delivered the leftover lasagna to my house, Geo?” *Geo: “Yep, and I talked to your wife, too.” *DoorMouse: “Figures she’d want to talk. That’s just the first step on getting on my good side.” *Milli: “Come on, team. Let’s go back home.” *Bot: “Team Umizoomi…” *Team Umizoomi: “It’s time for action!” (Team Umizoomi leaves the hospital with a smile on their faces. They race up to the top of the newly-formed mound to observe the city in it’s splendor. After a few seconds, they leap high enough to reach the risen sun, resulting in a quick flash revealing Team Umizoomi’s new appearances. Fade to black.) Epilouge *(Later in the night, a rugged teen digs up the mask that was buried in the mound. He takes off on his scooter before anyone could find out. Later, far from the city outskirts, he presents the mask to two unknown, yet familiar strangers. The strangers have brought two other friends.) *Teen: "Gentleman, may I present to you, the most powerful mask in history?" *??? (short): "Really? A mask?" *??? (long): "What's so powerful about it?" *Teen: "Well, it has a cool face." *??? (female): "Go on." *Teen: "It came from a mystical goddess." *??? (male): "That's not a big deal to us." *Teen: "It also has these cool jewels on it." *??? (short): "Do they do anything?" *Teen: "I don't really know." *??? (short): "You won't know unless you rip the gems off of the mask." *Teen: "But wouldn't you rather have the whole mask?" *??? (female): "Sometimes the parts are worth more than the whole." (*shrugs*) "You never know." *Teen: "Alright, since you asked for it." (He hands over the mask to the four strangers. The long stranger pulls off his glove and rolls up his sleeve to reveal a cyborg arm, which then forms itself into a drill and begins drilling itself around one of the gems on the outside.) *Teen: "Whoa..." (The gem is successfully removed from the mask. The long stranger then proceeds to turn his cyborg arm into a drill. Said drill ends up breaking the gem into smaller pieces. The taller, male stranger picks up the gem and observes it. The gem begins glowing.) *??? (short): "Well done. You stumbled upon the most important thing we need." *Teen: "So, do I get a reward or not?" *??? (long): "Oh, yeah. Your reward. We have it ready for you." *Teen: "Awesome!" (The four strangers then pull out laser guns and open the power compartments up. The male stranger then puts gem shards in each one.) "Ummm, what are you doing?" (The compartments close, and all four strangers point their laser guns at the teen.) *??? (male): "You're going to be a volunteer for our new Trouble Rays." *Teen: "Wait, what?!" (The trouble rays are then fired at the teen.) *(This results in a process, which happens off-screen, involving the teen going through a painful transformation. After the painful transformation, the four strangers take off their hoods, revealing themselves to be The TroubleMakers. The long and short strangers were Big Trouble and Little Trouble, while the female and male strangers were new TroubleMakers consisting of Tattle Trouble and Magic Trouble, respectively.) *Big Trouble: "They worked?" *Little Trouble: "Of course it worked, you dolt." *Tattle Trouble: "Otherwise we wouldn't have that lovely Cronenberg process." *Magic Trouble: "And my, what a process." *Little Trouble: "Umi City has no chance against us now that we're more powerful." *(They all laugh evilly, as the broken gem shards start glowing.) Category:Transcripts Category:Team Umizoomi^2